Andromeda The Dawn Of Time
by S3ZY DerrenBrown Svengali
Summary: Dillan and the crew have the chance to go back to the time they want and stay there after, saving the commonwealth... But will it all end well
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The drop in

Why'll Dillan and Beka were in the mess hall talking about their next mission, they realized they needed more ammo and nova bombs and wonders, where to get them this time, without running into trouble this time.

Harper on the other hand was in his lab working on his latest invention the invisidie (the device that can turn anyone invisible to get them out of real bad situations like the magog attacks or going on missions to get treasure). He's been working on this for the past week and nearly finished because he's been working all day on this device, he decides to take a detour to Trances area.

Whilst walking down the corridor in his orange overalls and white top he sees Doyle in the pink tight top and lack skinny jeans arguing with Rommie, wearing her commonwealth uniform about who knows what and who can outsmart the other in the knowledge department.

"Wooooooow... Hold on ladies stop arguing, you both know the same because a genius like me built you" Harper said in despair

"Your right Harper I'm sorry" Doyle and Rommie replied walking off to the command centre

After that he carried on walking down the hall and took the first left and came to the garden where, Trance was treating her plants with TCP and nutrients to help the plants grow. Harper walk in and see Trance with her bright purple face and he extravagant soft silky outfit with hints of yellow, blue and orange patches... she stairs back at him and wonders why he's there.

"Hey Trance thought I'd drop in and see how you are, to say I've hardly seen you all day" he says all per lightly

"Hi and how sweet, I'm ok just treating and preserving these plants so we have oxygen and food and allsorts plus they will be useful to brighten up the place as well" she reply's with a little giggle

As they both get chatting Beka joins the convocation and asks them both to get to the command, to talk about where they're going next to get the nova bombs and more ammo.

They get to command and Dillan in his high guard outfit talks to the crew Trance, Harper, Beka who is in the extreme black outfit, Rommie, Doyle and Rhode in his neitzsehean outfit.

"Hi crew, right were coming up to the corolla nebula where we are going to, the Keratos Planet to get more supplies and ammo as well as Nova Bombs, now if we can hold of them that is... Beka you and Rhode go down in the Maru and see what you can get hold of and I'll see you when you get back, Trance good job with the plants... Rommie and Doyle stop arguing and do the jobs your meant to be doing... Harper how is the invisidie, device coming along?"

"Nicely boss... nearly done" he said quite nervously

"Ok Dillan" Rhode and Beka replied

"Ok let's get to it" Dillan responded politely

Rhode and Beka got going on the Maru flying down to the planet to get what they can, Trance went back to her plants, Dillan went to his quarters to have a nap for a bit, Rommie and Doyle kept an eye on things as Harper walked back to his lab... there was a massive crash and he heard the sound of equipment braking, so he ran to see what was up and found a body just lying there not moving and not breathing, he calls Rommie to give him a hand and tells Trance to get the med deck ready.

"Rommie I need help there's been a crash landing in my lab" he asked quickly of the com

"What do you mean there hasn't been any, breaches and none of that area has got a gapping big hole in it... so have one of your experiments blown up again" Rommie says discreetly

"As much as you find that so amusing... I have a body of a girl on my floor along with my broke demodulator... with now I have to rebuild by the way... and I'm not joking... so please get down here and help me get her to the med deck, because I have no idea if she's dead or dying and I don't want someone dead on my conscience when I know I can help her." Harper said persuading and knocking some sense into her.

"Ok carm down, I'm on my down now so sit tight" Rommie responded

As Trance went down to the med deck she bumped into Dillan and told him what happened and heads off down to the lab where, Harper is just sat on his swirly chair swinging round and round till Rommie and Dillan got there... after about 2 minutes of swinging round Rommie and Dillan come to check of the scene and find he's telling the truth, but is confused on how she got there without braking a hold in the room.

"I told you I wasn't lying" Harper said all pleased like

"Right well me and Rommie will take her down to the med deck and you can clean up this mess" Dillan ordered

"Right boss" he responded starting to clean up

After about half an hour Harper makes his way down to the med deck to see how she is doing and too find out if he has a death on his conscience, he gets there and as he walks in he see Trance treating her with a sedative to carm the swelling down and he relives himself... He walks to Trance and starts talking to her to see how she is doing and what's wrong with her.

"Hey Trance how is she doing and what exactly happened to her with the crash landing and all?"

Harper asked nicely looking at the body

"She's doing fine to say it was a nasty landing I'm guessing, she has two broken ribs. Stab wounds in the back soon I'm just off to get some food, I haven't eaten all day" Trance explained

As he walked over to the body and looked over and saw that she looked peaceful and thinks of what to say to her when she regains conciseness. As he lent over he saw her cut from the broken leg where the bone had popped out and see's it healing... As he runs off to find Dillan and the others, she suddenly woke up and gasping and shot up after healing and just went back down... Harper get them over the come and tells them what just happened.

"Dillan, Rommie, Trance she's concuss all of her wounds have healed and she just suddenly woke up gasped and shot up and straight back down" Harper said all panicking

"Ok where on our way" Dillan responded

"Don't move and keep an eye on her" Trance replied

"I'm on my way" Rommie replied

"Ok I'll se...e you... whe...n you... get...here" Harper said whilst fainting

Dillan, Rommie and Trance got there and see that Harper has fainted so they, put him on the med bed and after about 5 minutes he woke up and saw that the girl has gone and panics and Dillan explains that Trance has taken her round for a tour and tells her what happened and sees if she can find out how she managed to get here without damaging the ship at all.

"Well welcome back Harper" Dillan says slightly laughing

"Oh my god where is she... I'm so sorry I could help it" Harper panicked

"Harper it's ok Trance has got her, she's taken her around the ship and asking how she got here and what she remembers" Dillan Replies smiling

"Oh thank god!" he says so happily jumping off the bed in joyment

Harper looks pleased and starts walking back to his quarters where he decides to have a shower and something to eat as well as having a nap again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The story about what happened

Mean why'll Beka and Rhode came back from their little mission and got what they needed which was the ammo and the supplies they needed for the med deck and armour. At that time they bumped into Trance and her new friend who she's giving her a tour around the place. Beka is asking what on earth happened when they went off to their little mission, she got no reply from Trance, So Rhode and Beka went to ask Dillan.

"Hey Dillan do you knows what's going on?"

"I'm not too sure honestly" Dillan responded all confused not knowing what's going on either

But he wasn't too sure either and so mentioned to go see Harper who was in the lab working on his experiment, they both walked down the corridor and took a left witch brought them to Harpers lab.

"Hey Harper what's going on with the new girl?" Beka asked

"To be honest I'm not too sure... I was walking into my lab and she was just lying there bleeding and unconscious, so I told Rommie, Trance and Dillan, after I went to the med deck to check on her to make she I didn't have a death on my conscience and next minuet I woke up with Dillan and Rommie next to me and that girl was gone, I just got told that Trance took her on a tour of the ship... and that's about it at the moment" Harper saying babbling on

"Fair does, but I got to say what a bloody mouth full... and nought got broken" Beka questioned

"Well besides my demodulator broken, which I now have to bloody rebuild, and what's annoying me is the fact the roof wasn't on the fucking floor, and no hull breaches" Harper saying as he was thinking how on earth that could of happened

"Well now that is a good bloody question my friend, right I'm off to spar for a bit" Rhode says walking off

"Well you best find out then" Beka said smirking and walking off

"Well hopefully Trance can get something out of her, were you going?" Harper asked

"Off the Maru" Beka replied

Mean why'll Harper was repairing his demodulator and still working on his invisidie and Rhode went to spar to keep up with his strength and Beka went back to her ship for peace and quiet for a bit... Trance was at the food caught sitting at the table with the girl eating blue jelly.

"So if you don't mind me asking who you are and what happened to you for you to be here, because all we know is that Harper found you in his science lab unconscious and bleeding, but the roof was still in tacked so were all a bit confused... also not to mention you healed faster than a human normally does, you should actually still be in the medical bay." Trance asked quite confused and wondering if she will actually say something

"No its fine Trance I knew I would have to explain myself at some point... I'm called Sarah and I'm not exactly human that's why I healed really fast and why the roof was still in tacked... I'm sorry for scaring you all and I assure you I'm not a threat at all." She replied

"So what exactly happened to you if its ok to ask" Trance asked sort of impolitely

"Its fine ask me all the questions you want and ill will do my best to answer them all if I can... right I'm not from this time, I'm from the 21st century witch will be 2008 and I was working I'm known as a god on my part I own my own company if you want to call it that. It called Torchwood Super Strike and we was battling this demon we've been after for about a year now and we found him and my friend Billie got called off cause there was that much havoc going on I had to battle him myself... so after about an hour a trying to kill him I'm the one in pain, bleeding, broken ribs and one team comes round and next minute I transport myself here and I find myself here waking up in the medical bay, with some dude on the floor unconscious and you guys show up, and I'm walking round with you with people asking what's going on so I knew I would have to explain myself at some point so it was a matter of time really, so I'm not bothered" Sarah saying just babbling on making sure she said everything

"So that's why Harpers roof was still in tacked, you transported yourself but I what I don't get is that he heard a big bag" Trance questioned

"Well if I got badly hurt and transport I didn't exactly know where I was going or where I was going to land for that matter, I wasn't exactly expecting to come this far in the future to be honest... if you don't mind me asking how far in time have I come?" she asked politely

"Well you're not going to like it ... its 2050" Trance replied hoping she didn't panic

"Oh that far... Well it wouldn't be the first time I've gone so far in the future" she said laughing

"So you've been further than this then?"

"Yep, I've been to the end of the universe and believe me it a bit petty, so many people eating other people it's kind of creepy and scary, I hated it and swore I'd never go back" replying shivering from remembering it all

"Wow its sounds like you have so much fun doing this sort of thing" Trance smiled

"Well yeah and no it's my job, I have to do it because who else will"

"Fair point" Trance said

"So how old are you?" Trance asks

"Errrrrr I'd rather not say to be honest, I don't want to shock you" she replied hoping she doesn't start digging too deep

"Ok that's fine, erm... how did you know my name?" Trance said confused

"Well like I said before I'm not exactly human, I can read minds, burn people, demon's, warlocks and others none human beings from the inside, I can shoot plasma balls, fire balls, electric balls, void balls and if I look at some in the eye whist holding their head or making sure they keep eye contact I can fry there brain so they drop dead and I can teleport places, I have telekinesis... which means I can move objects with my mind and I'm also an empath, I can feel what other people are feeling like for instance you're getting scared" Sarah was saying to intimidate her

"Oh... so what else are you or you just a god" Trance asks

"Well that's a whole different story, I'm part human, god, demon, warlock, bringer of death and watcher" she said willingly

"I see you're just a handful, what a bringer of death?"

"Sorry but I don't want to say really, if you don't mind but are we done cause I'm tired and I want to sleep for a bit" Sarah asked

"Yeah I'll put you in the guest quarters... come on then again I'm really sorry for asking you all them questions im, im just interested that's all" Trance covers up

"No its fine... that's understandable" Saying whist scrabbling round her head and finding out she was actually question for the captain to know who she was and why she was here and what she wanted

"Right were here hope you're comfortable in here if you need ought just asked on this (handing over a com device)"

"I will... oh and Trance next time your captain asks you to question me to find out who I am and what I want and how I got here tell him to do it himself will you" Sarah said aggressively

"I will... sorry" Trance replied

Sarah did reply she just shut the door and went to sleep to regain her strength so she can, get hold or her team and someone here to help her to get back. Mean why'll Trance went to see Dillan who was on his quarters and she tells him what she said when questing her and what she said just before she shut the door on here, Dillan asked the team to go to command deck.

"It's Dillan here can all of you come to the command deck please I need to talk to you, all about the new guest" He said over the coms

They all showed up to the command deck, but they didn't realize that Sarah has followed them to listen to what he had to say about here.

"Right I've called you all here to talk about the new guest and how she got here, what happened to her and who she actually is... right she transported herself here not realizing where she was going to end up and where she was going to land that's why the roof was in tacked, now the reason why she's here is that she was in battle and half way through she was on the verge of dying after been beaten in for about an hour, and this your gunna like, she's not human according to trance she said she was part human, god, demon, warlock, bringer of death and watcher and its gets better she has powers too she can read minds, burn people, demon's, warlocks and others none human beings from the inside, she can shoot plasma balls, fire balls, electric balls, void balls and if she look at some in the eye whist holding their head or making sure they keep eye contact she can fry there brain so they drop dead and she can teleport places, she have telekinesis... which means she can move objects with my mind and im also an empath, she can feel what other people are feeling. So if you see her try and be nice and don't ask too many questions, treat her like any other guest... that doesn't mean trying to kill her." Dillan waffled on

"Got it boss" they all replied

"Ya know it's a good job you told them not to question me even more got bored of it have you?" Sarah said angrily

"Sorry about earlier, it's just that Trance was so eager to take you round the ship" Dillan replied with all the crew looking round

"Ok who are you exactly" Harper asked looking round

"You just got told do you not pay attention?" Sarah said walking off

After she left everyone else went back to whatever it was they were doing Rhode training, Trance with her plants Dillan in his quarters, Beka going back to her ship, Harper going back to his lab and Rommie and Doyle went back to walking round the ship making sure everything's in order and noughts gone wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Visitor

Everyone was asleep and whilst Sarah was dreaming about the fight and woke up from the shock and paused for a second and went straight back to sleep, during the night there were strange noise's coming from some parts of the ship, everyone was in a deep sleep but Sarah woke up to go and investigate, walking out of her room and in to the corridor to see where it was coming from, the noises stopped, not know what is was she just thought she was hearing things so she went back to bed and just as she got comfy there was that noise again, but this time it was a band and roomie woke up and the ships alarms went off.

"Intruder alert, Intruder alert" Rommie said setting of the alarms and waking everybody up

Everyone ran out of there quarters running to the command deck, wondering what they hell is going on and how the intruder got on-board the ship. Sarah didn't follow she just went to find out herself even though she still hasn't got all of her strength back yet, she walked out of her room and turned left down the corridor and followed the sounds as she was walking towards the sounds got louder and louder, mean why'll back at the command deck Dillan and the rest of the cavalry were talking about what to do.

"Right Rommie what is going on why set of the alarm?" Dillan asked

"There's an intruder on-board why" Rommie replied

"What intruder?" Beck asked

"I don't know I can't see them on the ship anywhere" Rommie answered

"Right I say we split up into teams and go and find out instead of just standing here and talk about it" Rhode saying all impatient like

"That's a good idea, Rommie you and Doyle keep an eye on their movements and tell everyone where it is and going, Trance and Harper you will check the labs and medical bay, Beka and Rhode you just check the rooms and docking bay just in case its hiding and I'll just go roaming around the armour and mess hall." Dillan said commanding the crew

"Wait a moment where's Sarah?" Harper asked

"Hang on I'll have look" Doyle said scanning all the ship

"Found her she is walking towards the Garden" Doyle said

"She's probably trying to find who or what's on the ship, anyway let's all get going" Dillan said

As they all walked off to find who or what's on the ship, Sarah was following the sounds and found herself in the garden which is when the noise ended, so she look around but couldn't find or sense anything in the room, the crew was already in the respected places and couldn't see or find anything, but just kept looking in case it was hiding out somewhere unexpected but didn't realize it wasn't anywhere near them, Sarah walked out of the room and walked back after looking through the room full of plants and lights which wasn't just a garden it was a greenhouse the produces oxygen to the ship. As she walked out she heard a thud coming from behind her, so she turned around but couldn't see anything, that's when she realized who or whatever it was, was invisible as she turned back around to walk off she felt a big breath of air on her back and a light touch on her shoulder and then started to walk really fast and then as it was following her wherever she went… soon after that she eventually ran and found herself in harper lab, turning around and shutting and locking her Harper and Trance in the room, it started banging on the door. Harper started to panic and Trance was carm but worried, she got Dillan on the radio and told them where to come and to bring weapons.

"Oh my god what on earth is going on" Harper asked

"Dillan if you can hear me come to harper lab and bring weapon theirs something outside the door trying to get in" Trance said over the radio

"I don't want to die, im just too young" Harper said worryingly and shaking hiding under the table

"Trance where all on our way" Dillan replied over the radio

"Oh my god, will you both just carm down and stop acting like babies" Sarah shouted

"Says you locking us all in" Trance said scared like

"Whatever it is it startled me and I still haven't fully recovered" Sarah replied

As they were all stuck in the room Dillan and the crew was on their way to help, as they all met up at running at the same location, the thing ran off and hid again.

"Sarah whatever it was its gone, so you can open up now" Beka shouted

But what they didn't realize is the it didn't run off far, it in fact went into the vents of the ship to find a way into the lab witch it found after taking a few turns, it bided it's time before attacking and just waiting and waiting until they all was into the room so it could have its quick slaughter it wanted. As the crew came right in and mad sure that Harper and Trance was ok and asked Sarah what went on and if she's ok too.

"Harper you ok?" Dillan asked

"Trance what about you two?" Beka asked

"Yeah where good" Trance said

"Well what about you? And what happened for you all to be trapped in here?" Rhode asked

"Yeah I'm fine and Harper and Trance where already here when I came in after I got chased by something don't what though, I couldn't see it or feel it at first until it breathed on me and then touched my shoulder, it freaked me out so I ran for it and ended up here, where I lock myself in witch these two, then trance called you after it was banging on the door" Sarah replied

"So you went looking for it two" Rommie asked

"Well sort of, I just went to find out where the constant banging was coming from and then came across something behind witch by the way is invisible" Sarah answered back

Why'll they were all discussing what happened they didn't know was that the invisible being was in the room it slammed the door shut and they all jumped and tried opening the door, when they couldn't they then found out whatever that being was, was now in that very same room and started to bang and breath very loud and made screeching noise's, to scare them before killing them all.

"Right whatever the hell you are show yourself now" Sarah shouted

"What are you doing, don't piss it off" Harper said shaking and hiding underneath the table

"Trying to get it show itself and that doesn't matter, it's going to kill us all anyway, oh and where Doyle?" Sarah said walking around the room

"Good question, I'll see if I can find her" Rommie said checking the ship

"Well when you do tell her to get her arse over here and to let us out" Sarah said

The being finally showed itself and started laughing uncontrollably and then knocked everyone on floor and went for Sarah in a wild rage and started hitting her in the face and the stomach, Sarah got and jump on his back and strangled it from behind, but that didn't stop him, the then grabbed her head a flew her across the lab, Dillan jumped and started attacking him with his forcelance and stabbed him the chest witch didn't seem too much damage at all, the visitor kicked Dillan across the room and knocked him unconscious, Beka came in punching and kicking why'll Rhode smacked him from behind with a metal pole he found on the floor next to him and tried to knock him unconscious but that didn't work either, harper on the other hand didn't do much apart from hid under the table in fear, trance ran up and jump kicked him into the wall and wrapped her tail around his neck to strangle him, but he swung around and around until she leg go and slammed into the door. Doyle got there but not quite in time, she heard the thud against the door and started to find a way to get into this room, Sarah got back up and tried again but this time told everyone to get down.

"GET DOWN NOW, HE'S GETTING WEAK SO IM GOING TO TRY THIS" Sarah shouted

She started to walk towards him while conjuring a fire ball into the parm of her hand and started to throw them towards him, everyone jumped out of the way and put their faces to the floor of the room, but she didn't think the fire balls where doing much to him because he just kept coming.

"You think you can stop me" The visitor said walking towards Sarah

As he was walking towards her, as she was still throwing fire balls at him he began to stumble and got weaker so they got more powerful and eventually he fell and fell unconscious, Doyle finally got in smashing a hole in the door and couldn't believe what happened.

"Oh my god" Doyle said looking shocked to her circuits

"Doyle tie him up for me why'll I check to see if Dillan is ok" Rommie said

"Sure thing" Doyle replied

As Doyle tied up the visitor and everyone got up and stretched out and harper finally came from under the table and went to see if Trance was ok and Rommie got Dillan who was still clean out and took them to the medical bay, Sarah went with Doyle to the brig and put him In the holding cell to question him after he came to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Questioning

Doyle and Sarah put the visitor in the holding cell and then went to check on Trance and Dillan in the medical bay, who also happen to be getting better. Trance was already up and walking about the ship tiding up the mess and Dillan was still unconscious. Sarah just before she set off the mess hall to get some food and rest she washed herself off and cleaned all the blood up from her face and body, after that she walked towards the mess hall and bumped into Beka who happened to be going the same way walking together about what's going to happen next with the visitor.

"Hey where you off too then?" Beka asked

"To the mess hall to get some food I'm so hungry it's unbelievable" Sarah said laughing

"Ha me two, what's going to happen to that visitor?" Beka replied nicely

"Well after I've had some food and recharged, im going to question him until he gives me some answers" She answered back all confident

They both got to the mess hall and got there food Beka got a hamburger with fries and Sarah got a simple salad with a piece of apple pie for desert, they both sat down and ate and in then came in Trance, Rhode and Harper and got there food and sat down with Beka and Sarah, and asked the same question Beka asked on the way down, so Sarah just said the same thing to them. Trance then changed the subject and told them all that Dillan was doing fine and he should wake up soon. After Sarah had finished she went the brig and on the way saw Dillan walking around the ship.

"Hey Dillan see you woke up" Sarah said in joy

"Yeah, have you seen the rest of my crew?" he asked

"Yeah apart from Rommie and Doyle there in the mess hall getting some food, don't ask me where Doyle and Rommie are, I haven't a clue" She replied

"That's good I was on my way there anyway, and where you off two then? Dillan asked

"I'm going to question the visitor we have in our mist's, and see who he is and where he came from and why he came here" Sarah Replied

"So you managed to capture him then I see" Dillan said

"Yup, any best be off lots to do" she said walking off laughing

"OK SEE YA" Dillan shouted.

As Dillan got to mess hall, Sarah went to the brig to question the visitor, but when she got there it looked like he was still unconscious. Lying there still as a bone and hardly breathing. She stood closer to the bars to get a better view and saw his eyes twitch, which indicated that he was awake and just didn't pay attention. Sarah then told him to get up and started to question him.

"Get up now, I have some questions for you" She said inquisitively

He just lied there ignoring her and just didn't batter an eyelid

"This will better for both of us if you just answer my question, the soon you do that, the sooner we'll let you go" She said keenly

He got up and walked towards her and smiled

"Well then get on with it" he said strongly

"Who are you?" Sarah asked

"Me I'm Michael" he answered

"Good… now where are you from?" She questioned

"Beyond your imagination" He said smiling

"Try me" She replied crossing her arms

"Alright then, I'm from the underground" he said

"You can't be... that means you're an associate of the devil" She said nearly shivering

"BINGO" he shouted

"Why are you here then" she said slowly hoping he doesn't say what she think he's gunna say

"YOU!" pointing at her

"What could he want with me" Sarah said worryingly

"Who said he wants you, he wants you dead, that's why I was sent" He whispered

"Well it didn't go to plan that did it" She said laughing

"Why does he want me dead, there must be a reason" She asked

"Does there have to be a reason for everything, or could there be a desertion" he said

"You must know something" she wondered

"Nope, I just got ordered to come so I did, that's it… aww wasn't that the answer you was expecting, oh well you'll just have deal with it, now when am im getting out" he said pulling on the bars

Just before she could answer the crew showed up to see how it was going, she told them what he told her and what she was going to do once she got the answers she wanted, but the crew didn't approve of letting him go but they didn't know was that she was gunna let him stay nor go anywhere, so she got Andromeda to open the cell doors, and he started to walk forward not knowing what's about to happen, he turned around to Sarah and thanked her and then started laughing walking down the corridor, Sarah stopped him and did a check on him before he went, as he turned around so she could check the back of him she conjured a knife into her and stabbed him in the back 3 times one just below the back of his neck, the second in the middle and the bottom of his spine, he fell to the ground not been able to move or say anything, she then told everyone to move back and then she threw a fireball at him and he incinerated into ashes. Everyone just stood there stunned with what just happed and just looked and at Sarah.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be, well im now going to bed im shattered… night all " Sarah said walking off to her room


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Team

Sarah was is her room and getting ready for bed when Trance walked knocked on the door, she walked and just stood there waiting for Sarah to come out of the bathroom, She shouted "BE OUT IN A MINUET" Trance just waiting, Sarah got out of the shower and got into her pj's and walked out wondering what she was wanting but just before trance could get a word in, Sarah fainted and got taken to the med deck as she was taken there Harper went back to the scene of the fight and found something small on the floor, he picked it up to examine it and accident did something and it began to radiate a signal from it, using his equipment he hadn't a clue what it was so he took it down to the med deck since everyone was on their way down there anyway, after Trance examined her, she woke wondering how she got there and why everyone was around her and got a bit worried.

"Don't worry your fine you just fainted that's all" Trance said

"Do you know why?" Sarah asked

"Properly exhaustion, you did seem pretty beaten up" Trance replied

Sarah decided to get up, but just as she did harper walked in holding something small in his hand

"I've found this, not sure what it is, I did something and it started something of it, my equipment didn't recognize it, so I was wondering if you knew" Harper said passing it to Sarah

"Where did you find this?" She asked

"Where you had that fight, why do you know what it is?" Harper said

"Yeah it's a tracking device, we implant them so then if someone goes missing we can find them and go fetch them, but this must have deactivated and come out during the fight" Sarah said

Sarah grabs the surgical knife and cuts a deep gash down her arm why'll making grunting and groaning noises and then inserts the implant it to her arm where it belongs and Trance suggests to close with stitches, but before she grabbed the equipment she needed the wound began to heal and Sarah was up on her feet, just before she left the med deck she turned and spoke to Trance why'll everyone else left to do whatever they needed to do before they went to bed.

"That's a point why were you in my room" Sarah asked

"I came to see if you were ok, and what that insane killing was about" Trance replied

"Oh I see, apparently I wasn't fine since I woke up here and it was something I needed to do, I didn't want him getting away and getting back to his boss and telling him what he found out and what happened" She replied

"So im guessing you found what you needed then" trance answered back

"Yup, don't want to sound rude but im going to bed, im so tired and I don't want to end up back here" She replied walking out

"OK" Trance shouted

Sarah got back to her room and got changed and got into bed, mean why'll back in 21st century part of her team were searching all the satellites and equipment to see where she'd gone since her tracking device wasn't working, Billie was checking the satellites, Jack was teleporting everywhere with the teleporting device and Jack was checking tracking system just to make sure it wasn't on their end, after a long day they decided to sit down and have food and discuss what they found out or heard.

"Oh it good to sit down" Billie said diving into her food

"Me too" Jack and Tom replied

"So has any found or heard anything yet" Jack asked everyone

"Nope nothing on the satellites" Billie responded

"I defiantly know it not on our end so must be that her tracking device has broken which means it's going to take the piss to find her" Tom replied concerned

"Jack what about you, you must of heard something, teleporting everywhere" Tom asked whilst eating

"Don't eat with your mouth full and nope anything at all" Jack responded

Just as they were finishing their food the all the screens started to beep uncontrollably, they satellite and the tracking system was going off and they got up and analysed what it was because they has other teams out there defeating evil and gathering alien artefacts and equipment. After analysing what it was they were shocked to know that it was Sarah's tracking device and it was working, so they ran down to the elevator and went to the basement floor, got out and passed all the cells that were full of dangerous monsters and aliens and got to the shooting range where all they weapons were and packed up with the P724 dust transit and the Torchwood guns and got the teleporters, just before they went to go find her they realized they didn't know where about's she was, so they all went back up to the main communication room and traced the tracking device and waited for it so show where she was.

"I can't believe we nearly forgot to find out where she was" Billie said

"I know we could have ended up anywhere" Jack said laughing

"It's not funny Jack" Tom said looking annoyed

"I'm sorry, I just thought it was a bit funny" Jack replied

They screen started beeping again and showed where she and it come up with year 20500 on a ship and they were now wondering what she was doing there and how she ended up there, they got themselves together and teleported to the ship, they were now on the ship and found themselves in a hallway, Tom got out his detection device and scanned the ship to see what was on it and found cameras and motion detectors and defence systems on the ship, Jack got out of this motion sensor which allowed them to roam around without been detected, they decided to split up and look around to cover more ground, but had to be careful looking in some of the room and hope that no one is in them, Billie went down the south corridor, Jack went down the west corridor and Tom went up the north corridor, Billie came across some storage rooms, jack ended up in the mess hall and Tom Came to a lot of rooms and stood in the middle wondering which room to go in, to look in Sarah he decided to walk over to the third room on the left, he opened the door and walked in with his gun in hand whispering Sarah's name seeing if she respond's but got nothing, continuing inward's seeing a bed right in front of him, he see's something lying in the bed and walks towards the bed and the body slowly gets up, and he stands still hoping he/she doesn't see him and this person sees him and starts to panic, calling Billie and Jack on the radio asking for assistant, he tells them where he is and they both start setting off from where they are and run to him.

"Oh my god please dint hurt me" Harper said slowly grabbing his gun and pointing it at Tom

"I'm not going to so put the gun down would you, you insane person who ever you are" Tom replied

"Who are you?" Harper asked still pointing the gun

"Doesn't matter who I am" Tom answered back

Billie and Jack showed up to help, Billie saw what was going on and jumped in front of them both and made Harper put his gun down and apologized.

"HEY… I'm sorry about this… don't know who or care who you are put your gun down or I will" Billie said in a threatening way

Harper puts his gun down and sits on his bed

"You should have been more careful Tom" Jack said

"I'm sorry there were too many rooms and I just choose one" Tom replied

"I'm sorry but who are you all" Harper interrupted

"I'm Billie, This is Jack and this one that walked in is Tom" Billie responded

"What are you all doing here and how did you get on board without been detected?" he questioned

"Where to look for someone important to us and we teleported and that's none of your business" Billie answered back

"Oh you must be looking for Sarah" Harper responded sharply

"Yeah we are actually" Jack answered

"Where is she?" Tom asked

"In bed, she is the second room to the right" Harper said

"Thank you we best be off then" Jack said walking off

The other two followed and started to go to that room, but Harper got on the speaker and sound the alert for intruders everyone got up and rushed to where Harper was and saw the intruders and turned to Harper why'll he was holding a gun to them, Dillan and the crew showed up with guns and forcelance's.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship" Dillan asked rudely

"Where here for Sarah, now give her to us now" Jack said

"Why should we do that?" Beka said pointing her gun at them all

"Because if you don't we'll kick the crap out of you all and it won't be good for all of you now would it.. But hey it's your choice" Tom said laughing at them

"Fine have it your way" Rhode said running towards them

Billie waved her and flew Rhode across the room viciously and knocked him out, Beka started to fire her weapon whilst moving forward but didn't seem too much to Billie, but one of the bullets skimmed Billie and hit jack in the arm, who then just healed straight after. Tom then fired his gun at Beka and got her in the legs and she then fell to the floor and as she tried picking up her gun Billie moved it away from her so she couldn't use it, Trance just leaped forward onto Billie why'll Dillan ran and had a combat fight with Jack and Harper just stood there firing his gun at Tom, Tom managed to dodge all the bullets and ran and punched him in the face and Harper flew backwards, Billie was moving round in circles trying to get Trance off her and then grabbed her by the tail and swung her around and let go and Trance went flying into one of the doors and made a big thud, but even with all this noise Sarah just didn't wake up at all, Billie then jumped in with Jack after Dillan was kicking the crap out of him, Billie lifted him up in the air and strangled him with her telekinetic power and dropped him on the floor and moved his forcelance out of the way, then out nowhere Rommie and Dylan started running towards them thinking they had the advantage which they didn't, Billie used her electric ball power and hit them both which powered down the robots.

"There has everyone finished" Billie asked laughing healing Tom

"Who are you people" Beka asked groaning

"Where TORCHWOOD" Jack said

"We didn't want to hurt you all at all, we only wanted Sarah back" Billie said walking towards Beka

Sarah healed Beka and the rest of them and wondered why Sarah didn't come out of her room to see what was going on at all. They got up and walked to Sarah's room and Dillan went in to wake her up.

"What!" Sarah asked

"There are some people here for you" Dillan replied

"Who?" Sarah said sitting up

"I don't know, they called Torchwood" Dillan replied confused

"Oh my god" Sarah said rushing out of her room

"Oh my god, ABOUT TIME GUYS" Sarah said

"Hi, nice to see you two, how have you been?" Jack asked

"Ok to say the least" Sarah replied

"You know these people?" Harper asked

"Yeah there part of my team and my best friends" Sarah said smiling

"ahaha you just missed a good fight" Toms said

"Let me guess you all kicked there arse's" Sarah said hugging everyone

"Right sorry for interrupting but we all would like to go back to sleep at some point" Rhode said rudely

"Yeah sorry, we'll be of then, come on Sarah lets go" Billie said

"No I'm staying for a bit, they've been nice to me so I want to stay for a bit, besides I need to stay anyway to see of anymore bad guys how looking for me" Sarah replied

"Like who?" Tom asked

"I'll tell you tomorrow, if you stay or come back" Sarah said

"I think we'll stay, besides your other brother knows where we are" Jack said

"So where do we stay then, and sorry about the whole kicking your arse thing" Billie said smirking

Dillan showed them to their rooms and then everyone went to bed finally to get some sleep.


End file.
